The invention relates to surgical devices and methods, and in particular to devices and methods for vaginal and perineal surgery.
In present techniques for vaginal surgery, it is necessary for a surgeon to be assisted by other personnel during an operation in order to retract the vaginal walls. Typically, a weight retractor is used to retract the back wall of the vagina while the assisting personnel retract the other walls of the vagina. The presence of the other personnel to assist in retraction can make the surgery more difficult by crowding the surgeon's range of motion. It may also be more costly for the surgeon, and prevent the personnel who are assisting in retraction from performing other tasks to aid in the surgery.